


Toward the Sky

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: Alien Planet, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Dureena enjoys a moment of peace.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Toward the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



It was something Dureena had almost forgotten, the feeling of wind flowing through her hair without chains shackling her wrists. 

The ground shrank away as she scaled the rock formation, hands fitting into grooves and feet pushing herself up with ease. She almost felt lighter than she had climbing the cliffs near her childhood home with her brothers. 

She pushed herself up to the top, which was a smooth, slanted surface overlooking the ocean. Knees pulled to her chest, she lost herself in the lull of waves while twin suns chased the shadows away.

They welcomed her in their warmth.


End file.
